The present invention relates generally to the field of solar power technology, and more particularly to determining an amount of sunlight received by a solar array over a time interval in order to estimate how much power is generated by the solar array.
A solar array is a power system designed to supply usable solar power by means of photovoltaics. A solar array consists of an arrangement of several components, including multiple solar panels to absorb and directly convert sunlight into electricity, a solar inverter to change the electrical current from direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC), as well as mounting, cabling, and other accessories to set up a working system. A solar array encompasses the ensemble of solar panels, the visible part of the photovoltaic system, and does not include the other hardware that is often summarized as the balance of system.
Solar panel refers to a photovoltaic module, solar hot water panel, or set of solar photovoltaic modules electrically connected and mounted on a supporting structure. A photovoltaic module is a packaged, connected assembly of solar cells. Solar panels can be used as a component of a larger photovoltaic system to generate and supply electricity in commercial and residential applications. A single solar module can produce a limited amount of power; most installations include multiple modules.
Sunlight is a portion of the electromagnetic radiation given off by the sun, in particular infrared, visible, and ultraviolet light. On Earth, sunlight is filtered through the Earth's atmosphere, as daylight is when the sun is above the horizon. When direct solar radiation is not blocked by clouds, there is an experience of sunshine, a combination of bright light and radiant heat. When the direct solar radiation is blocked by the clouds or reflects off other entities, there is an experience of diffused light. The cumulative time during which an area receives direct irradiance from the sun of at least 120 watts per square meter is called sunshine duration.
A global positioning system (GPS) is a space-based satellite navigation system that provides location and time information in all weather conditions, anywhere on or near the Earth where there is an unobstructed line of sight to four or more GPS satellites. GPS provides critical capabilities to military, civil, and commercial users around the world. GPS is maintained by the United States government and is freely accessible to anyone with a GPS receiver.